The present invention relates to liquid enzyme formulations, to a process for their preparation and to their use in liquid detergent and cleaner compositions.
Enzymes are employed to increase the washing activity in numerous liquid detergent and cleaner compositions, for example for cleaning textiles or crockery. Enzymes normally used for this purpose include proteases, lipases, amylases and/or cellulases. In this regard, there is a danger that the other detergent ingredients, which are present in the liquid detergent or cleaning composition, may adversely affect the stability of the enzyme.
Another frequent problem with conventional enzyme-containing liquid compositions is inadequate sedimentation stability.
There is also a need for liquid enzyme formulations which can be processed satisfactorily into liquid detergent and cleaner compositions with high enzyme stability.